


Good Boy

by FrenchKey



Series: Coming Together [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Femdom, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Multi, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Threesome - F/M/M, collar and leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: The team finally get some downtime and Clint and Pepper get to play with their puppy.





	Good Boy

Thor whined and panted and writhed in front of them, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He was kneeling on all fours with his head down and his ass up. Pepper sat by his head, fitting and adjusting his ears until the sat perfectly in his long, blonde hair. They were the best money could buy and Pepper was adept at attaching them so that they looked like they grew there naturally. A collar of deep purple leather curled around Thor’s neck. Other than that he was completely bare to the room. Clint sat behind him on the sofa. An open bottle of lube lay next to him and he had three fingers deep inside Thor, working him open slowly. 

‘What do you think, Pepper?’ Clint asked. ‘Think our puppy’s had enough?’

Pepper leaned back and looked at her handiwork. The ears were perfectly placed and Thor was beginning to look a little glazed around the eyes. She almost nodded at Clint but stopped herself. She reached behind her and came back with a strong leather lead which she clipped to the collar. It was a beautiful steel grey. Once it was in place she stood and held the lead loosely in her hand. Clint had no doubt that Thor would be brought up short if he even tried to move, however. 

‘Yes, I think that’ll do him for now,’ she murmured.

Clint withdrew his fingers, prompting a high whine from the puppy. He picked up the plug that he’d left next to him on the sofa and gave it a thorough coating of lube. It was an impressive size. At it’s widest point it was thicker around than the base of four of Clint’s fingers. It was Thor’s favourite. Clint bent forward and laid one hand on the small of Thor’s back. With the other, he began to work the plug in. To begin with Thor’s ass swallowed it greedily but as it widened, Clint had to slow down. He corkscrewed it backwards and forwards inching it in, one millimetre at a time. Thor panted and let out a series of high pitched little yips. His cock hung between his legs, hard and leaking. All at once, the widest part of the plug passed the tight ring of muscle and the whole thing slid in easily. The blonde puppy tail that hung from the end looked like it belonged to Thor. No one who looked at him would believe it was simply attached to a plug. Thor’s back bowed and he howled at the ceiling. Pepper bopped him gently on the nose. 

‘There’s no need for that sort of noise, puppy,’ she chastised him.

Thor whined quietly and used the tiny bit of slack in his lead to nuzzle against her ankle. She reached down and scratched gently behind his ears. Clint spent a moment more admiring the fall of golden tail against Thor’s skin. He truly did make a gorgeous puppy. He slapped Thor’s ass and stood. 

‘Time for the puppy’s W-A-L-K?’ he asked.

Pepper nodded.

‘Yes, I do believe so.’  
‘Come on, puppy,’ Clint said, ‘Want to go for walkies?’

Thor shivered all over with barely contained excitement. His ass began wiggling, causing the tail to wag back and forth. He lifted his head, fixing Clint with his bright gaze and let out a small woof. Clint stepped up to him and ruffled his hair, scratching carefully along his scalp. Thor whimpered and wriggled.

‘I think puppy is impatient,’ Pepper said. ‘Let’s go.’

She gave the lead a little bit more slack and set off across the apartment, towards the window. Thor crawled after her, his head the perfect distance from her shin. Clint had the sudden, fleeting thought that he’d do very well in a dog show. He shook the silly thoughts away and checked his pockets. He had everything he needed. Pepper and Thor had reached the window and she was inputting the code that authorised access to the balcony. She was one of the few people that could get out there without Clint. He’d been wary to begin with but she’d proved herself worthy of the trust. It was also the only place they felt comfortable allowing Thor to be their puppy outside of their rooms. 

Clint joined them out on the grass and flopped into a chair. Pepper walked Thor once around the edge of the grass and back to Clint’s side before she let him off the lead. He behaved perfectly. Sometimes he was less good and pulled at the lead or tried to stop and sniff things before he was allowed. Those were the days that he needed a firmer hand and a reminder of his days of training with them. They had certain expectations of their puppy and he usually delighted in living up to them. Sometimes, however, he needed a little bit of help to remember how to be their good boy.

As soon as Pepper unclipped the lead, Thor was off like a shot. He bounded across the grass and came back in looping circles. He paused at their knees for a moment or two, sniffed their hands and was off again. Pepper took the seat next to Clint. 

‘Puppy hasn’t had enough time to run recently, has he?’ she murmured to him.

He had to agree. None of them had had enough time recently. The Avengers had been busier than ever the last few months with crisis after crisis requiring their attention. With their superheroing jurisdiction covering the entire Continental US it was now possible for them to be required in two places at once for emergencies. They were stretched thin and their personal time was suffering. The three of them hadn’t managed to be in the same place at the same time for nearly two months. Clint knew that it was entirely possible for Thor to do without his puppy time but he hated to deprive him of it. It was nice to give him what he needed and, honestly, it allowed both him and Pepper some much needed relaxation as well. 

Thor bounded around the garden for a while, happily sticking his nose into things and sniffing. He always came back over, every few minutes, to touch his nose to their knees and lick their hands. Sometimes he stood still long enough for head scratches and sometimes he bounded away. Clint knew that it was just his way of checking in. Clint and Pepper made unimportant small talk about their lives and their friends. Clint knew that more than half of their attention was on Thor rather than each other, but that was exactly how it should be. Eventually, Thor wandered over and flopped over their feet. Pepper took the bottle of water Clint handed her and began to pour some into one of the bowls they kept out here for when they played. Clint leaned over to rub Thor’s belly.

Thor wriggled and whined as Clint ran his hand up and down his sides and over his stomach. His cock, which had gone soft as he ran and explored, began to perk up and grow harder again. Clint dug his nails in slightly and ran them up and down. Thor panted, sticking his tongue out happily at the attention. Both of them sat up at a sharp whistle from Pepper.

‘Water, puppy,’ she said, gesturing to the bowl. 

For a moment, Clint thought that Thor was going to refuse but he obediently sat up and moved to the water bowl and drank. He drank as enthusiastically as he did everything else, sticking his whole mouth under and drinking in long gulps. When he’d had his fill, he sat back and shook his head, droplets flying through the air and sparkling in the sunlight. Clint patted his thigh.

‘Here, puppy,’ he called.

Thor trotted over and stood by Clint’s legs. Clint reached into his pocket and took out a biscuit. They looked like authentic dog biscuits, even down to the way they were cut into bone shapes, but they were Clint’s own recipe and definitely tasted amazing. He made them in more conventional shapes for the team sometimes. Thor only ever ate them when he was a puppy though. 

‘Puppy, sit,’ Clint commanded.

Thor sat back on his haunches and Clint rewarded him with the biscuit and a long scratch behind the ears.

‘Good boy,’ he murmured.

Thor whimpered and wiggled, as though he was attempting to wag his tail. Clint took another biscuit from his pocket.

‘Puppy, down,’ he said.

Thor lay down, legs curled up under him and arms straight out. His chest was flat on the ground and he grinned up at Clint. Clint fed him the biscuit and scratched his ears again. Thor wriggled. Clint ran him through another few commands. Thor rolled over, played dead and begged on cue, earning him more biscuits and scratches. Clint noted that with every word of praise he was given, his cock grew harder. Eventually it was sticking straight up and leaking copious amounts of precum over the grass. Clint held up his hand and Thor relaxed, dropping back down to flop at their feet. 

‘It’s getting a little chilly for me,’ Pepper said. ‘I think we should take the puppy home.’

Clint agreed and they stood and collected their things. Pepper reattached the lead to Thor’s collar and he stepped neatly into place beside her. She lead him back across the grass and into the apartment. As Clint followed them through, the window slid shut and sealed. Warm air enveloped them and he shivered. Thor was quivering on the large mat he kept there for dirty paws. Pepper stroked his hair gently.

‘Are you cold, puppy?’ she murmured. ‘Don’t worry, we’ll warm you up.’

‘We’d better get his paws nice and clean first,’ Clint replied, ‘He’s a bit of a mucky puppy.’

Thor whined, but stayed still as they used a wet towel to wipe his hands, knees and feet. They followed it with a rough rubbing all over with a dry towel. Thor panted happily at the sensation. Once he was clean and dry, Pepper led him forward into the kitchen where a bowl of water and a bowl of food sat waiting for him. Thor immediately ran over and began wolfing the food. He let out a very human moan as the taste of steak and gravy hit him. He finished it all and then chased the bowl around, licking the last drops of gravy from the sides. He drank a little water and then returned to them. 

‘That better, puppy? All full up?’ Pepper murmured to him. 

Thor wagged his tail and nosed at her skirt. He trailed his face up further and only her finger on his nose prevented him from burying it in his crotch. She chuckled and scratched under his chin. 

‘So eager,’ she said. ‘What do you think, Clint? Has our puppy earned his treat today?’

Clint pretended to think about it for a moment. Of course he was never going to say no. Good or bad, their scenes always ended up with Thor taking both of them. His behaviour merely decided how he would take them. Eventually he nodded and Thor sagged in gratitude. He raced in front of them to the bedroom door and began pawing at it, whining.

‘Patience,’ Pepper cautioned as they caught up.

Clint gave him a firm whack on the rump in chastisement.

‘It’s not too late to decide you don’t deserve this, puppy,’ he warned.

Thor whined again and sat up, in perfect begging posture, just as he’d been taught. Clint laughed and opened the bedroom door.

‘On you go then,’ he said.

Thor raced in and sat by the side of the bed. Pepper stopped by the wardrobe to remove her shoes and then took a seat in front of him, perched daintily on the very edge of the bed. She leaned forward and clipped the lead back onto his collar. Clint stood to one side and watched as he began to methodically strip out of his own clothing, folding each piece neatly and setting it aside as it came off. 

Pepper tightened the lead slowly, allowing it to pull Thor forward, one step at a time. In the end, she was practically holding onto his collar and his face was positioned perfectly between her thighs. He quivered all over, clearly desperate.

‘Puppy, wait,’ Pepper murmured. 

He quivered there for several long seconds. Pepper was much more patient than him, Clint mused. She always enjoyed stretching out the anticipation, making Thor wait. It was part tease, part discipline test. Regardless of how good he’d been previously, this was the point where Thor’s training sometimes failed him. Clint could see him wavering. He was torn between moving forward and risking punishment or staying still and being denied. 

‘Take your treat, puppy,’ Pepper said.

Thor closes the last inch between them and licked a long stripe up Pepper’s cunt. He stuck his tongue out and went to town, licking and sucking. He interspersed a few little nips which had Pepper yelping and then moaning in pleasure. Clint watched them together and Thor wound her up, tighter and tighter towards orgasm. When he judged the time was right, he moved silently and pulled Thor’s tail. It was a gentle tug, just enough to nudge the plug against his prostate, but Thor jumped and howled as though he’d been electrocuted. Clint chuckled and tugged again. Pepper fisted a hand in Thor’s hair and pulled his face back to her dripping pussy.

‘Concentrate, puppy,’ she growled.

Thor whined in apology and began to lick and suck again. Clint got a much better view from the angle and he settled in to watch for a moment. Thor had zeroed in on Pepper’s clit and was swirling his tongue around it in circles. He quickly switched to giving it small, but firm licks and Pepper moaned, her hand tightening in his hair. He leaned in and sucked her clit into his mouth and she howled. Clint chose that moment to tug Thor’s tail more firmly. Pepper cursed and Thor moved back in order to pant. Clint set up a steady rhythm with the plug, pulling it back and pushing it back in, over and over. Thor returned to his task.

Several minutes later, Pepper had abandoned her composure and had pulled Thor forward so that his face was pressed fully up against her cunt. Clint could only guess from the angle that he had his tongue inside her while his nose rubbed at her clit. Clint was now fucking Thor with the plug, almost hard enough to pull it out. He watched as Thor transferred all of his attention back to Pepper’s clit, giving it firm licks, interspersed with short sucks. She was moaning continuously now and her legs began to spasm. Thor knew what she liked and began to work her clit with his tongue, not letting up at all as she writhed and wriggled. He followed the movement of her hips with his head until she cried out and tightened her thighs around his ears. Clint could see her head tipped back, mouth open in orgasm. She yelled incoherently and began to tremble as Thor worked her through it with his tongue. Clint, who had continued to fuck the plug in and out of Thor’s ass, pulled it all the way out and tossed it aside. In one smooth movement, he knelt up and replaced the plug with his own cock. Thor howled. 

Clint held still, relishing the feel of Thor’s ass spasming around his cock. He was still loose from the plug which was slightly wider than Clint’s cock. He’d chosen it that way on purpose to make sliding in nice and easy. Once Thor had been opened for the plug, he knew that he could be fucked at any moment. Clint began to fuck into Thor in long, slow strokes. Pepper lay back on the bed, legs spread wide and thighs glistening with her wetness. She looked thoroughly sated.

‘Look at her,’ Clint whispered to Thor, ‘Look how much you’ve pleased your Mistress. You did so well. You’re such a good puppy for us.’

Thor whined and pushed himself backwards, trying to take Clint in deeper. He couldn’t move far, however, as Pepper still held his lead tightly. He was trapped between them, only able to take what they were willing to give. He tossed his head, ears flopping forward. Clint slowly sped his strokes up. Pepper sat up and took Thor’s chin in her hand. She leaned down and kissed him. Clint fucked him harder and harder, chasing his own release. He began to whisper a string of praise, Pepper’s voice joining him. He could feel Thor tensing and shaking below him.

‘That’s right puppy. Good boy. It’s going to feel so good isn’t it. You want me to make you feel good, puppy? You like that? I want to see you come, puppy. Are you going to be a good boy for us? You are, aren’t you?’ 

Clint reached down and took Thor’s cock in his hand. He stroked it lightly. Thor trembled and bucked between them. He tightened his hand and sped his strokes just as Pepper leaned forward and delicately sank her teeth into the meat of Thor’s shoulder. He tensed all over, threw his head back and came with a howl that could probably be heard three floors up. Clint pistoned his hips twice more and let the rhythmic clenching of Thor’s ass pull him over the edge. He collapsed onto Thor’s back, knowing that the immortal could take the weight. 

Pepper sank down onto the floor in front of Thor, unclipped his lead, and used the wet wipes Clint had laid out to begin cleaning him up. Clint took a moment to recover before sitting up and pulling out. Thor whined. Clint took care of the condom and then came back to help get Thor clean. Afterwards, Pepper climbed into the bed and patted the space beside her.

‘Up you come, puppy,’ she said.

Thor struggled to his feet and crawled into the bed next to her, curling up into a ball and laying his head in her lap. Clint slid in behind him and sat next to Pepper. They both stroked over Thor’s hair and any skin that was close enough to reach. Each of them kept up a murmured stream of praise, letting them know how pleased they were with their puppy and that he’d been so so good for them. Thor whined and snuggled deeper. Pepper pulled the blankets tight around him. They sat like that, quiet and content in each other’s company for a while.

Eventually, Thor relaxed and uncurled a little. When he looked at Clint, his eyes were clearer and he looked more like his normal self. Clint rested a hand on one of his ears.

‘Ready for these to come off?’ he asked.

Thor nodded and his partners worked in tandem to remove the pieces of fabric and the pins that held them in place. Clint tapped the collar questioningly. Thor took a moment to think about it but eventually nodded there as well. Clint unbuckled it and, as he slid it free, Pepper placed her hand against Thor’s throat, pressing just hard enough to mimic the feel of the leather. She then gently reduced the pressure until she could stroke her hand down onto his shoulder. They’d discovered the hard way that simply removing the collar all at once was too much for Thor and likely to make him anxious as he felt suddenly adrift and untethered from them. This was the solution they had found. 

They slid down the bed and pulled Thor into their arms. Pepper was plastered against his front and Clint played the big spoon behind. He reached out and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Thor’s ear.

‘How’re you doing, sweetheart?’ he murmured.

Thor rumbled deep in his chest. The sound was pleased, almost a purr.

‘Verily, I am well satisfied,’ he responded.

‘You enjoyed yourself?’ Pepper checked.

‘Aye. It has been long since we enjoyed such fun together and I confess I had found myself longing for it. Our time together was most pleasing to me. I hope, it was also pleasing to you, beloveds?’ he said.

Clint and Pepper both assured him that they were also perfectly happy with the scene and that it had been exactly what they were looking for. 

‘Was there anything else you’d wanted us to do?’ Clint asked.

Thor was quiet for a while. Clint had long ago learned that this was him taking the time to properly process the question and left him to it, simply stroking up and down his arm in a soothing, repetitive pattern.

‘I believe I would have enjoyed the opportunity to play fetch,’ Thor answered eventually.

Clint and Pepper had a brief eyebrow conversation over Thor’s head before Clint agreed that that was something they could do in the future. He was already making plans to collect some appropriate toys for his puppy when Thor spoke again.

‘I would also, if you’ll pardon my presumption, Lady Pepper, enjoy being groomed.’

‘Hmm… do you mean brushing your hair and tail,’ she asked, ‘Or something more involved?’

‘Brushing would be wonderful… I… but…’ he stuttered.

Thor hid his furious blush in Pepper’s cleavage leaving her looking entirely confused. Clint thought back over their scene and thought he knew what Thor was asking for.

‘You want to look pretty for us, Thor?’ he asked.

‘Aye,’ Thor confirmed, ‘I would.’

‘And you want Pepper to wash you like she’d wash a puppy, perhaps when we come back from the garden all mucky?’

‘Aye.’

Pepper smiled her thanks at Clint.

‘I’d be happy to make my puppy all clean and beautiful for me,’ she murmured.

They lay together for a moment or two more. Thor murmured his thanks into Pepper’s skin and traced delicate patterns over Clint’s thigh with his fingertips. Eventually, he stilled and his breathing deepened into sleep. It wasn’t long before the other two followed suit.


End file.
